


Hum

by StellarWing



Series: Because I could not stop for Death, He kindly stopped for me [3]
Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-25 22:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12542160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarWing/pseuds/StellarWing
Summary: Taako had expected cuddling with Kravitz to be like cuddling with a corpse. He was delighted when he discovered he was wrong.





	Hum

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote 1k words of fluff to help get myself through a stressful week. Enjoy!

Taako had expected cuddling with Kravitz to be like cuddling with a corpse. He was cold, his heart didn't beat, and he only took in breath when he needed it to speak.

He was delighted when he discovered he was wrong. Kravitz's core was much warmer than his extremities, almost passable as the temperature of a living human, and his body was not nearly as still and silent as expected. Pressed up close, with his ear to Kravitz's chest, he could hear and almost feel a faint, ever-present humming sound.

At first it had reminded him of the lights hanging in Lucas' laboratory, a sort of ambient buzzing that had permeated the rooms lit up with his oddly futuristic lanterns. But after spending more time close to Kravitz he began to associate it with different things, _better_ things. The sound was strange, but distinctly Kravitz. It meant comfort; it meant lazy afternoons and quiet mornings. It lulled him to sleep when he chose to sleep, and focused his thoughts when he meditated.

Taako had become so used to it that it took a while for it to occur to him that he never actually asked Kravitz about it. He had just sort of accepted it as one of those weird things that came with having an undead boyfriend. But now that he thought about it, he was curious.

They were together on the couch, Taako with his head resting against Kravitz when he finally decided to ask, breaking the comfortable silence that had fallen over them.

"Hey, babe? Why do you hum?"

Kravitz turned his head to look at him, frowning with confusion. "Was I humming?"

Taako shifted slightly so he could look up to meet his gaze. "No, I mean like, your body. It hums." He punctuated his point by gently poking Kravitz in the chest.

Kravitz lifted the hand that wasn't currently draped over Taako and held it to where he had been poked, silent for a few seconds as he listened. Then his frown disappeared and he chuckled.

"That's just my spirit giving off energy. I... didn't actually know you could feel it. Does it bother you?"

Taako grinned and shook his head, an awkward motion when he was still half pressed against him. "No, it's weird but I kind of like it."

The look of mild concern that had begun to form on Kravitz's face relaxed into an easy smile. He leaned forward just enough to press a kiss to Taako's forehead. "I'm glad."

It was strangely intimate, knowing that he could feel the energy from Kravitz's spirit, his soul, the very core of his being, just by being close to him. He undid the top few buttons on his shirt so that he could press a hand directly against his skin, feeling the sensation more strongly. Kravitz watched with a fond smile, fingers running gently through Taako's hair.

"I can feel yours, too," Kravitz said after a moment. "Sort of a reaper sixth sense."

"Oh?" Taako looked up at him again, fingers still brushing over the exposed skin on his chest. "What does my spirit feel like? I'll bet it's super awesome."

Kravitz laughed lightly.  "It's hard to describe, it's not that I can really see or hear it. It's like a... frequency I can sense. Everyone's is a little different."

"But mine's the best, natch."

Kravitz smiled. "Yes. I could never get tired of it."

Taako had said it as a joke, but Kravitz responded with such genuine affection that it threw him off his game. He was good at that.

Slightly panicked by the surge of _something_ swelling inside him, Taako turned his eyes downward and tried to shift his thoughts elsewhere, to something less intimidating than the murky quagmire of his emotions. But he couldn't stop wondering if Kravitz had been listening to the quiet song of Taako's soul in the same way he now realized he had been listening to Kravitz's, taking comfort in the soft hum that represented a closeness neither was accustomed to. He wondered if Kravitz had spent those same lazy afternoons and quiet mornings lost in a rhythm that only he could hear, feeling lucky and full and warm in a way he never imagined he could feel.

He wondered if Kravitz felt that same panic festering in the back of his mind that things were going too well, and it was only a matter of time before the other shoe would drop.

He pulled back, suddenly, Kravitz sitting up and watching him with growing concern as Taako scooted back on the couch until the two of them were no longer touching. Kravitz started to reach toward him, quickly thought better of it, and retracted his arm.

"Taako, are you all right? Do you... do you want me to get you something?"

Taako shook his head, concentrating on evening out his breathing, only just realizing he had started panting. "No, I just... need a moment."

Kravitz nodded and went silent, waiting patiently for Taako to pull himself back together. He didn't try to say anything else or reach for him again or get up to leave, he just waited and watched with gentle concern, there if he needed him but not willing to intrude without permission.

It was the sweetest goddamn thing and honestly just increased the panic boiling over inside him.

Taako closed his eyes, focusing on the silence that had fallen, uncomfortable but still peaceful in its own way. And in the stillness he could swear he heard the gentle hum of Kravitz's spirit. It had to be his imagination, there was no way he could hear it from here, but it helped calm him all the same.

When he opened his eyes again Kravitz was still there, still waiting, still patient. Taako cracked an awkward smile.

"Sorry about that, my dude. Just had a moment. This much raw power and sexual energy comes with a few downsides."

Kravitz smiled, relief clear in his eyes. "There's no need to apologize. I want you to do what you need to take care of yourself."

Taako's smile turned genuine and he moved up close to Kravitz again, resting his cheek against his still-exposed chest. Kravitz slowly wrapped both arms around him, loosely at first, then tightening his grip when Taako didn't push him away.

"I'm here," Kravitz whispered, so quiet that Taako wasn't even sure he meant for him to hear it.

Taako listened to the familiar hum, sure it was real this time, constant and soothing and stable.

"I know."


End file.
